The Stupidity of People Amazing
by Changer of Stories
Summary: An AU from my OC's POV. I love Marian mind you, we are like sisters. But sometimes she can do stupid things. I don't suppose Gisbourne ever realized he had stabbed me until... My OC pulls a switch and saves a life physically, and two lives mentally.


Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood. He belongs to BBC. If I did own him, trust me, you'd know.

The Stupidity of People. . . Amazing-

I really couldn't believe what was going on. I knew the Sheriff and the Black Knights were planning to kill the king, but I never thought the fight would end up in the Holy Land.

I had watched as the king was shot, but he didn't die. Thank God. I could feel my heart shatter into pieces smaller than the sand when the knife was plunged into Carter's chest. But I knew in my soul he was in a better place and that now was no time for grieving.

And then I saw Marian. I love Marian mind you, we are like sisters. But sometimes she can do stupid things. I heard her speaking to Gisbourne, I heard her say she was going to marry Robin. I don't know how, but I knew what was coming next.

I called out for Robin, alerted him to what was about to happen. Everyone started running towards Marian and Gisbourne. I was the closest. I saw him prepare to stab her, I don't understand why she didn't. And that was the moment where I don't know what possessed me, but I ran and pushed Marian out of the way.

I don't suppose Gisbourne ever realized he had stabbed me until after the sword had plunged into me. Marian and I look a bit alike, we could pass as sisters on some occasions.

He was going to try and stab Marian, I knew the thought was in his mind, but he didn't get the chance. Robin and the gang were upon us and he fled like a mouse in a barn of cats. I felt myself fall to the ground, I can still remember what the hot sand felt like. Djaq was by my side along with Robin and Marian who was beginning to cry.

I just lied there watching everyone look down at me. The sword hurt, but no one wanted to remove it. It hurt to speak, but something had to be said.

"The stupidity of some people never ceases to amaze me." I managed to force out. A couple smiles and a ripple of laughter was my reward and I too managed to smile despite my pain.

"Take care of England, Robin. Take care of Marian as well, you don't and I'll come back from the dead to kill you." I playfully teased him. This earned me more laughter and that is when I grasped the hilt of the sword and pulled.

Pulling the sword out hurt more than it did when it was shoved into me. I don't really understand the logic of that. The last thing I saw was my friends starring at me before my eyes shut never to open again. At least not on Earth.

When I opened my eyes I was in a bright place that looked like England only less populated and somehow, more pure. I looked down to see if I still had my wound, but I did not. I was, however, dressed in a white gown.

"You look nice." said I voice I recognized all too well. I turned to see Carter there dressed in white as well. "Welcome to heaven." he continued as her pulled me into a loving hug. I cocked an eyebrow at him and gestured to my dress.

"Heaven huh? Must explain why I'm wearing white. Never would have done that if I was living." He laughed. God, even when we were dead his laughing was still amazing.

"You saw the whole thing didn't you?" He nodded. "The stupidity of people-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because he captured my moving mouth in the greatest kiss of all time. It felt as though I had never died and had only been gone from perfect world for a long time. It was utterly. . .

"Amazing." was the only word I could utter.

A/N: Okay, this is an AU of my OC who you guys still don't know the name of. I re-watched events from Robin Hood and this is what I figured out.

For those of you who read Marian, Don't the ring given to her and Robin was actually King Richard's ring. I don't know if you noticed that, but oh well. I like it being my character's family ring. And the second thing I figured out is about Marian's wound. It is on the left side of her abdomen (where the scar from her dagger stab SHOULD have been) and since she recovered the last time, she should have recovered this time. So see, there is a possibility that some freaky grave robber dude dug her up only to find out that she was still living. Wonder why Djaq didn't catch that.

Anyways, review please and tell me what you think. Once I get some reviews for this I will write about my character so you know who she is. Even though it's hilarious when I get reviews that say, "I can't figure out whose POV you're writing from." :-) I know, I'm evil.


End file.
